Overwatch: Merlion
by KnightRider96
Summary: OC Character. When a Commando is brought into Overwatch after an attack by Talon, he wonders if he can live up to parents legacy. All the while dealing with a grumpy old soldier and his famous daughter, a knight and his squire and the Doomfist.
1. Base Attack!

**Hello everyone. This is my first Overwatch fic, so if I make any mistake about certain people, please feel free to tell me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this first chapter.**

* * *

Dropping onto the couch with a thud after placing his rifle against its arm, Tristan let out a loud sigh of tiredness as he began to take off the helmet that he wore with his exo-suit. Once the helmet was off, he took a large gulp of water to hydrate himself as he looked at the other guards going about their work for the day.

Tristan, who was 20, was part of Singapore's Commando Forces, helping to guard the base of any external threats while also maintaining a sense of order within the base. Whenever he had to stay in base, he would watch the sun rise from the horizon as he did his patrols. He would watch as fighter jets took off and landed for their training.

He was the son of a retired Overwatch scientist/engineer and a medic. His father worked under Torbjorn to help build weapons and equipment for the field agents while his mother worked alongside the famous Dr. Angela Ziegler to keep patients alive and to provide medical aid whenever field agents were sent out.

Being the son of two Overwatch members gave him some fond memories of both the organization and the people in it. He remembered when he was brought to the Overwatch Headquarters, where he met the likes of Jack Morrison, Gabriel Reyes, Ana Amari, Reindhardt Wilhelm, Torbjorn Lindholm and Angela Ziegler. To him, that was the best day of his life as he got to be in awe at the founding members of Overwatch.

He had told his parents that he would want to be part of Overwatch, to help keep the world safe. A hero. While his father was all for it, his mother, being the caring person that she was, worried for him but nonetheless gave her approval. However, that dream ended with the fall of Overwatch and the Petras Act being made. With all Overwatch activity deemed illegal, his parents stepped down from their posts and spent the rest of their remaining years in happy retirement.

Before their deaths and the fall of Overwatch, he studied Engineering, Computer Science and Medicine as a way to emulate them. After their deaths however, he served as a Commando in Singapore's Special Operations Force. The four years training to be a Commando was grueling, learning everything from jungle warfare to amphibious warfare and everything in between.

As soon as he was finished with his Commando training, he was assigned to Paya Lebar Air Base as one of the special guards assigned for extra precaution after the news of increased Talon attacks on Military bases. In fact, after he graduated his class, his entire batch was outfitted with the new Merlion class exo-suit made especially for Singapore's Commando units.

Outfitted with a vast array of the latest military technology, the Merlion class exo-suit was made to do everything a Commando was trained to do with four times the strength of a regular man. The wearer of the suit would first put on a polymer-nanofiber black bodysuit, it was just as strong as Kevlar and could stretch up to seven times its original length. Above the bodysuit was a several titanium armor plating covering the chest, arms, hip, legs, calves, feet and hands, allowing for strong protection while not taking away the user's mobility.

Taking inspiration from the Scorpion Exo-Combat Jet Helmet, the military took the design and recreated the helmet with some modification. The first thing they changed was the minimize the visor size to only the size of glasses, as well as add a air purifier to make sure the user did not breath in any toxins. The helmet was also fitted with a Heads Up Display, mini camera, audio recorder and communications set.

The entire suit and helmet was completely vacuum sealed to ensure the safety of the user when in a the water for aquatic missions. Due to the armor being made of titanium, this made the suit extremely durable and very difficult to penetrate but not invincible. Without repairs and constant maintenance, after enough time, the suit would begin to crack before breaking completely. To combat this, the Military researched to create a shield that would protect the user, but the most they could come up with was a small rechargeable shield that would not last long under sustained fire but could give enough time for the Commando to find cover.

The armor was also outfitted with several magnetic clips that would allow a Commando to carry different types of weapons so long as they also had a magnetic clip themselves. Two of them were located on either side of the back as well as behind the waist while two more were on either side of the Commando's legs. In total, a commando could carry up to five weapons at once, though the drawback of doing so would make the user overburdened and slow. That was why most Commando's simply took up three of those slots, their main assault rifle, a side arm and depending on the individual, either a shotgun, sniper rifle or an SMG.

Along the waist were, several metal pouches, carrying ammo, medical supplies and explosives. Overall, the Merlion class Exo-Suit was a walking swiss army knife, able to increase the user's strength, speed and agility, making the Commando even more deadly then they already were.

However at that moment, an explosion jarred him from his reminiscing before the entire base was on high alert. Grabbing his helmet and putting it on, Tristan grabbed his rifle and ran out the door.

* * *

Taking cover over an overturned jeep, Tristan could not believe what was happening as he hid from the bullet storm passing over and beside him. Talon had decided to attack the base for no apparent reason, similar to the reports from the bases around the world. If that was the case then he would expect to also encounter the Reaper, as he was also spotted among Talon soldiers as they attacked the other bases.

Peeking over the jeep, he saw that the Talon soldiers were marching forwards, shooting at any of the soldiers trying to take cover or fighting back. Knowing that he had to do something, he grabbed one of his more destructive grenades and tossed it above the Talon forces, who all saw him.

The grenade he tossed was more of a large ball, about the size of a baseball. Instead of the regular grenade shape, this was a metal round ball with a ridge that encircled the entire middle of the ball. The orb was remote controlled by the Tristan and when in position, the ridge would open and the ball would spin rapidly as it spat out small grenades the size of large marbles with the same strength of a normal grenade that would explode upon impact in a 5m radius.

Many in the Commando Unit called the ball 'The Inferno', for it's absolute destruction it does to the area.

As the screams of the wounded and dying Talon soldiers filled the air, Tristan stood from his cover and began barking out orders to the remaining guards.

"Men! Set up a defensive perimeter along the checkpoints!" He ordered.

Knowing that he was the most senior of the guards, the soldiers did as they were ordered and quickly barricaded the checkpoints where vehicles would be checked for anything that could cause problems for the base. Once done, Tristan ordered for two soldiers to get into the bunker and make ready the Gatling gun for suppression fire.

Hearing a loud sound, Tristan looked up and saw a large drop ship fly above and in front of them as it unloaded Talon reinforcements, however that was not all that it dropped off. From the ship, he saw the Reaper standing there, holding onto two large shotgun in both his hands. Next to him was someone who he hoped to never meet and only heard from the news about. Akande Ogundimu also known around the world as Doomfist.

"Men! Concentrate your fire on our new arrivals!" He ordered as he began firing his own weapon at the advancing enemy.

As the sound of gunfire echoed around them, Tristan kept a lookout on his flank in case the Reaper managed to get behind them as his wraith abilities had been reported. Hearing a crunching sound, he turned to the source and saw Doomfist grab a car by its front and threw it towards them.

Tossing his weapon aside, Tristan ran forwards and with his suit's increased agility and strength, managed to catch the car and held it up before swing himself in a circle and threw it back with equal force at Doomfist.

"NO PARKING!" He shouted.

Not taking a break, he quickly grabbed his shotgun from behind his waist and began shooting at the Talon foot soldiers. Taking cover behind an overturned car, he quickly reloaded and waited for his shields to recharge as the guards continued to fire at the enemy. Once his shields were fully recharged, he used the suit to jump high in the air and landed on top of one of the soldiers, startling the enemy. Taking advantage, he quickly shot his shotgun, blowing his enemies back from the blast of his shotgun. Once he heard his weapon click, indicating that it no longer had ammunition, he used the weapon as a makeshift club and began using the enhanced strength to bash his enemies around, knocking them to the ground or worse, breaking some of their bones from the force of his blows.

One of the soldiers managed to knock the weapon from his hand and tried to punch him, only for Tristan to grab the offending fist and throw the person back.

Suddenly the sound of clapping was heard. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the source of the clapping. There standing was Doomfist and the Reaper.

"Most impressive. You can certainly take down many armed soldiers with ease. But how well do you do against a stronger opponent?" Doomfist asked as he got into a fighting stance.

Tristan said nothing as he grabbed his sidearm and tossed away, staring at Doomfist through his helmet. A tense silence hung in the air as both combatants stared the other down, waiting to see would attack first. This lasted for a minute before Tristan, being the big mouthed person he was, asked.

"If we want to fight, can we start. I would rather do something then stare at a man who is clearly compensating for something." Tristan cracked a smile as he heard one of the guards let out a derisive snort while others chuckled.

"Very well." Doomfist replied, ignoring the jab at him.

With speed not found in someone of his size, Doomfist closed the distance between them and tried to finish him in one sing punch from his gauntlet. Where a normal man would be startled by the speed and be too late to react to the fist, Tristan was not a normal man. He was a Commando with a suit that was meant to enhance everything about the user.

Raising his right arm, he quickly stopped the fist, much to the shock of everyone present, including Doomfist. Using this moment of shock, he quickly grabbed the rest of his arm and threw him over his shoulder and towards the ground a little ways away. Tristan waited for Doomfist to get up, who seemed to get his bearing and did not immediately rushed towards him.

"It seems that you are not someone to be underestimated." Doomfist commented. "I will not make the same mistake twice."

"Yeah, Yeah. Can we get this moving. I've yet to have dinner and I'm quite hungry." Tristan quipped back.

With that, the real fight began as both combatants circled one another, getting closer with each step until they were close enough to hit one another. Doomfist, with his larger bod and further reach, attacked first with a right hook. Tristan ducked under the fist and gave a few hard punches to the man's abdomen, only to hear sound of metal. It was then he remembered that he had his entire body enhanced by covering with metal, making very difficult to take down.

A blow to the right side of his head, sent him reeling from the impact as his brain bounced around his head. Shaking himself to reorient himself, he ran towards Doomfist and jumped over the large man and landed in a crouch. Using his small frame he used the suits enhanced strength to deliver a powerful blow to the man's kidney.

This really staggered Doomfist and sent him stumbling. Even with his metal body, his innards were still organic and still susceptible to pain when enough force was applied. Recovering quickly, he pulled his right arm back and charged forward with his Rocket Punch. This caught Tristan by complete surprise and before he knew it he was tumbling backwards from the force of impact that Dommfist's Rocket Punch had. Seeing as his visor was cracked and the HUD showing that his armor was at 85% integrity, he could not take too many of those punches or he would not last.

Getting up, Tristan had to use his speed and smaller frame to his advantage. Running quickly with the suit enhancing his speed, he quickly got into Doomfist's face and rained powerful blows against his entire frame, hitting the bodies weak points as hard as he could and as fast as he could. This only seemed to anger Doomfist as he tried to grab him, only for Tristan dodge out of the way before resuming his attack.

This lasted for a few more seconds before Tristan suddenly felt himself being grabbed by the arm by his gauntlet hand. He felt himself be lifted until he was face to face with a very angry Doomfist. Tristan stared at his very angry opponent through his cracked visor and could only think of one thing.

 _'Oh shit.'_ before he slammed to the ground, then lifted over head and slammed on the opposite side. This lasted for about a minute and with every landing he shouted curses in his head. _'Fuck!'_ Thud. _'Shit!'_ Thud. _'Motherfu-!'_ Thud. _'Son of a-!'_ Thud. _'Ass!'_ Thud. ' _Dick Weasel!'_ Thud.

By the end of the slams, there were two small crater from where he was slammed and lying in one of those was a very hurt and dazed Tristan.

 _'Now I know how Loki feels.'_ He thought as he tried to reorganize himself.

Staring at his HUD he could see all the flashing warnings about how his suit was in a very critical condition, showing that it was only at 25% efficiency. If he kept this up, he would have to use the back up reserves just to stay in the fight, but even those would last that long.

"I expected more of a challenge." Doomfist commented as he looked at his downed opponent. "I will say that you at least put up more of a fight then most of my opponents."

Suddenly the sound of rumbling could be heard and then a spotlight was shown as a large flying vessel was seen landing behind the base's guards. The ship was similar to the enemy dropships but instead of the black and red coloring and the Talon symbol plastered onto the ships, this one was white and grey with a symbol plastered onto the side of the ship.

That symbol brough hope and vigor back into the guards and hesitation and some fear from the Talon intruders. The symbol once brought hope in a time of war and helped to foster and keep the peace after it ended until it was shut down.

Overwatch had returned.

* * *

 **So what do guys think about my OC and his introduction?**

 **Leave a review and tell me your thoughts, if you have any questions, please PM me and don't forget to have an AWESOME DAY!**


	2. Overwatch!

**Here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _Suddenly the sound of rumbling could be heard and then a spotlight was shown as a large flying vessel was seen landing behind the base's guards. The ship was similar to the enemy dropships but instead of the black and red coloring and the Talon symbol plastered onto the ships, this one was white and grey with a symbol plastered onto the side of the ship._

 _That symbol brough hope and vigor back into the guards and hesitation and some fear from the Talon intruders. The symbol once brought hope in a time of war and helped to foster and keep the peace after it ended until it was shut down._

 _Overwatch had returned._

Turning back to Doomfist, Tristan quickly took his chance and kicked the man as hard as he could which, combined with Doomfist being distracted, sent the large man flying back. With him out of the way, Tristan began to crawl his way out of the small crater despite the intense amount of pain he was in from all the beating he had taken.

Once he was out of the crater, he used what strength he had left and dragged himself towards his men, who began to provide cover fire for him as two guards men quickly came forward to retrieve him, only for them to be killed by two shotgun blasts. Tristan watched and heard as they gave out cries of pain as they were thrown back by the force of the shots, killing them. Turning to face behind him, Tristan saw that it was the Reaper who had killed the two men and was now standing above him, his twin shotguns pointed directly at him.

He did not have the strength to fight against the Reaper, and even if he did; he would not be fast enough to beat him before the Reaper pulled the trigger at point blank range. Just as Tristan was about to let the Reaper kill him, said person was sent flying back by something hard. Turning once again, he saw a young woman clad entirely in yellow armor carrying a shield in her left arm and a mace in her right.

She quickly ran up towards him and instead of stopping, leaped over him and landed on one knee, activating her shield to block a few shots that were coming towards her. She then turned around and with a smile dropped her mace and extended a hand out to him.

Tristan stared dumbly at her for a few moments, his mind not registering what this woman had just done for him. However, his thoughts on the woman's actions was cut short when a loud explosion pierced the air and pulled him from his thoughts.

Grabbing her offered hand, the young woman helped to pull him to his feet despite the immense pain he felt as she did so, to which he noticed that he was slightly taller than her. As she bent down and picked up her mace, he looked around to see what had caused the explosion and saw a large group of men all sprawled out, either dead or in large amounts of pain and in the center was a very dead man with most of his back being blown off.

"C'mon! We need to get you back to your friends. I will be your shield." The woman said in a very European accent.

"Don't know if I can make it that far. My suit's damaged pretty badly and from the pain, I think I broke a few ribs and more." Tristan replied amid coughs.

"Don't worry, Angela will get you fixed right away." the woman answered she helped him get back to his fellow guards.

They managed to make it towards his men, who were taking cover behind a massive shield held by a giant of a man with a hammer, who he knew as Reindhardt. As soon as they were behind the shield, the young woman helped him towards an older woman wearing white armor with golden wings strapped to her back. She was facing away from him, allowing him to see the pistol strapped behind her waist. The woman was carrying a staff that she was pointing at one of his fellow guards that was badly injured.

The woman helping him placed him down gently behind some cover and quickly ran to the blonde and pointing towards him. The blonde turned her head towards him and he knew immediately who it was. It seemed the years had been kind to her as she quickly run towards him and with her Caduceus Staff, healing him.

She was Angela Ziegler. She was Mercy.

The last time he had seen either Reindhardt or Mercy was when he was a child visiting the Headquarters of Overwatch with his parents. While the rules within didn't allow for just anyone to come in, on certain occasions it was allowed by members of Overwatch to bring a family member to the base. Back when he was a child, he would talk to Angela about the smallest of things to what he wanted to become. He loved spending time with her as Angela Ziegler back then was a young woman, just in her early twenties. He remembered when he had gotten hurt by accident in one of his visits to the HQ and how Angela made it better.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"C'mon dad! I want to see the place where you work! A young Tristan cried out, who was twelve at the time._

 _His father chuckled. "But you've seen it hundreds of times before, what makes this one so important?" his father asked._

 _"Because! You promised that I would get to watch you work on it." Tristan said as he tried to drag his father towards his workshop._

 _His father simply smiled as he took his sons hand and led him towards his workshop. "Alright, but you have to promise me that you would not tell your mother. Okay?"_

 _Tristan nodded his head furiously. "Yes! Yes! Now let's go!" Tristan cried out._

 _A few minutes later, his father and himself walked into the large workshop where his father worked alongside other engineers under Torbjorn, who in turn was repairing some dents and damage done to Reinhardt's armor._

 _"Hello there Mr Lindholm." Tristan greeted with a smile and a wave._

 _Torbjorn turned to look at who had greeted him. Upon noticing that it was him , the shortest man in Overwatch gave a huge smile and waved back at the young child._

 _"Hello there Tristan! How are you?" Torbjorn asked._

 _"I'm ok Mr Lindholm. Daddy was going to let me watch him work." Tristan replied._

 _Torbjorn chuckled at what the child said, as it reminded him how similar the boy was to his youngest daughter, Brigitte, who has already started to design armor for their pet cat, despite it's disgruntlement. He could see both his daughter and Tristan getting along quite well if they to ever meet._

 _"Why don't you go ahead and watch your father work, okay?" Torbjorn asked._

 _Tristan nodded and quickly made his way towards his fathers workstation where he saw his father tinkering with something on the table. Noticing an empty stool next to his father, Tristan quickly stood on top of it and, with his heightened elevation, saw that his father was tightening a screw._

 _"What are you working on dad?" He asked._

 _"I am working on a sort of visor that can help with aiming and relay information to the user." His father answered as he the finishing touches to the visor. He then took the visor and put in above his eyes. "What do you think?" His father asked._

 _Tristan could not help but stare at his father in awe as he felt his jaw gape open. "Cool." Tristan answered._

 _His father chuckled and placed the visor back onto the table. He then began to dismantle the visor to begin the process of wiring the electronics in to it. The wires were connected to a sort of mask that would cover most of the person's bottom half of the face. As his father continued to work, Tristan tried to stay interested, but with his father working in silence, the young boy soon became bored._

 _As with any young boy who got bored, he went to search for something that would interest him. He began by looking around the workshop and stared at the many weapons and armors that were standing on racks. When he asked why they were just sitting there, his father told him that they were to old to be used anymore and were mostly there as inspiration pieces for the engineers if they need any ideas on what to build next._

 _The ones that were on display were all the ones that his father designed himself and he would often look at his old works to see if could find some inspiration. Curious about the weapons, Tristan walked over to one of the racks and began to browse some of the weapons. Most of them ranged from simple assault weapons and pistols to more exotic weapons such as gauntlets that spewed fire from them to gloves that could create lightning from its fingertips._

 _He decided he wanted to try one of the weapons and picked some of the more exotic weapons, more specifically, the gauntlets that could spew fire. Tristan reached forward and took one of the gauntlets and placed it above his hand; once done, he stared at the strange weapon he was holding and began examining it._

 _The gauntlet was much to large for his small hand to totally fit perfectly and due to that, it reached all the just past his elbow. It was black in color with streaks of red and orange as well as several prominent warning signs. He could see several canisters of pressurized gas attached around the gauntlet, all of them having a single tube that would lead to the palm of his hand where there was a hole where the gas would be released where it would connect to a small flame that was connected to a tube that traveled all the way to the bottom of the gauntlet._

 _Turning the safety on the gauntlet off, which created a small flame from the bottom of the gauntlet. However, Tristan did not know how to work the device, not knowing what to do with it. Tristan stared at the gauntlet for a few moments, mulling over what to do but in the end simply shrugged and decided to simply thrust his hand forward. This had the unintended effect of causing a small burst of fire to spew forward._

 _Tristan stared at the gauntlet and his hand in awe, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. He could not believe that he had made fire with his father's weapon. Deciding to test it a little more, he thrust his hand forward again, this time creating a stream of fire that went further before dying out._

 _"Cool." Tristan whispered._

 _"There is nothing cool about playing with a dangerous weapon Tristan." A cold voice sounded behind._

 _Freezing, Tristan slowly turned around and saw his father staring at him coldly, his arms crossed. Fear coursed through the young boy as he stared at his father, who looked ready to tear him a new one._

 _"Now, if I remember correctly, there was one rule I made you promise you would not break. Do you remember what that rule was?" His father asked. All he got in return was a soft mumble. "I'm sorry what was that?" he asked._

 _"No touching dad's stuff." Tristan replied, albeit much louder and clearer._

 _His father nodded. "Correct. Yet I see before me, my own son using one of the most dangerous weapons I have ever created, and he's using it like a toy." His father said, which caused Tristan to flinch. His father sighed and knelt down to his son's level. "Tristan, these weapons are not toys to be played with. They have the capacity to do great harm to anyone who is not trained with the proper skill to use them. Now I want you to return the gauntlet from where you found it."_

 _Tristan nodded his head and took the gauntlet off of his arm and slowly trudged towards the rack. Unfortunately, that was when Lieutenant Reinhardt decided barge into the room with his loud "HELLO!" and massive stature, causing Tristan to yelp from the sudden intrusion and drop the gauntlet._

 _Which also set the whole thing off._

 _The gauntlet immediately began spewing fire around. Unfortunately for Tristan, being as close as he was to the gauntlet, caused him to take the majority of the damage. Luckily the fire didn't last too long, causing Harry to have some mild burns along his arms and hands, causing it to blister and his skin to turn red._

 _Tristan cried out in pain as he fell on his butt and cried as both his arms and hands were hot and in pain. His father immediately rushed over to him and carefully picked him up and brought him over towards the Medical Wing of the HQ, all the while Reinhardt was apologizing about his sudden intrusion._

 _They made it to the Medical Wing where his father dropped him onto one of the beds before looking for his mother. As Tristan continued to sniffle and tears fall down his face, he did not notice a young woman come up to him. It was only a slender and dainty hand was placed onto his right shoulder did Tristan look up._

 _Tristan stopped his slight crying to stare at the young woman with golden hair that seemed to glow from the light above them, the kind and angelic face, slight frown and eyes in worry as she stared at the young boy._

 _"Who are you?" Tristan hiccuped out._

 _"Angela Zieglier." The woman answered softly._

 _"Are you an angel?" Tristan asked, as he could not help but compare her to one of the many paintings of angels that he had seen._

 _The young woman giggled and gave a slight smile, amusement in her eyes. "No, though my friends sometime call me that."_

 _Tristan smiled at what Angela said before wincing as some of the pain from his hands and arms returned, something that Angela Ziegler did not miss._

 _"Oh dear, you're hurt!" she said as she carefully held both of Tristan's hands and arms up to check the extent of the damage. "Well, luckily for you, these burns can be treated. Give me a moment to get the burn cream." Angela said as she placed Tristan's hands down and went to a nearby cabinet to take out a bottle of burn cream._

 _As Angela slowly began to lay the cream along his arms and hands, Tristan began to feel the pain subside as his arms and hands were cooled. As she was doing this, Tristan could hear Angela humming to herself and due to the silent Medical Wing, it was the loudest thing in the room._

 _"There, done!" Angela said as she finished up. "Now, why don't you tell me what happened to you?" Angela asked._

 _Tristan did not know what to say. If he told the truth, he knew his father would get into massive trouble and he did not want that. "I had an accident with some fiery objects." he said, telling a half-truth, half-lie._

 _Clearly Angela did not believe this, but decided not to say anything about it. "Well I hope you have at least you learnt your lesson in playing with fire?" She asked with a small smile._

 _Tristan nodded as he saw his parents run to him, making sure to never forget the young woman._

 _Flashback_

* * *

Tristan grunted as he felt his body mend itself thanks to her healing. Tristan nodded to her in thanks, before slowly getting back up, despite protests from both Angela and the young woman. Tristan ignored their protests and made his way to the injured soldier, who had his weapon leaning against the cover.

"Soldier" Tristan rasped, his voice slightly dry. "I'm going to need you weapon."

The injured guard looked up and nodded his head slowly. Tristan gave a small nod in thanks and grabbed the weapon, checking the magazine to see that it was mostly full. He then made sure that his suit was at least semi functional before heading towards the frontlines.

"Please sir, you're in no condition to fight." Angela's voice cried out.

"Sorry, can't do that. My duty is to make sure that this base is defended. Can't do that if I'm in the backline." He said.

"Well you can't do that either if you're dead on your feet." Angela argued.

"Better dead on my feet then incapacitated." Tristan shot back.

Angela was about to ague once again when Talon troops began to retreat. Turning, Tristan watched as every Talon personnel was falling back into two of the remaining dropships. One of them held both Reaper and Doomfist, who was holding onto a large number grenades before throwing them to the group.

"TAKE COVER!" Tristan bellowed as he grabbed both Angela and the girl and throwing them behind some cover. However before he could find one of his own, explosions rang through out the frontlines as the grenades went off. The entire area was lit with explosive fire and the immense shockwave sent cars flying and trees falling. Tristan, having been unable to find cover was thrown backwards by the immense shockwave as it passed through him.

He fell onto the ground hard, his ears ringing and his vision blurry from the jostling of his brain in his head. He looked up in time, his vision still blurry to see a large car smash into him before all went black and he lost consciousness.

* * *

 **And Done!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took so long but I had to be sure of what I wanted to happen in the Flashback. Anyway, tell me your thoughts on the chapter in the review and if you have any questions please send me a PM.**

 **And remember to have an AWESOME DAY!**


	3. Recovery and Family

**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter for this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Snapping his eyes open, Tristan awoke from his state of unconsciousness.

After lying on the bed for a few moments to regain his bearings, Tristan slowly sat up and looked at his surroundings to notice that he was in the Medical Center of the base. He noticed that he was wearing a hospital gown with wires coming out from under the gown and towards various machines that were monitoring his health. Groaning from a sudden headache, Tristan lied back onto his pillow and enjoyed the comfort of a soft bed.

As he began to relax, that was when he noticed that he could not feel his right arm. Turning his head slightly, Tristan was shocked to notice that his entire right arm was missing from his shoulder and was left with nothing but a very skeletal metal arm. The arm really did not stand out in any way other than being a full grey and all the joints he would need to use his arm effectively until he got a replacement.

Testing out his new arm, Tristan slowly began to move his fingers, to see how well they would react. It took a few minutes and tries, but eventually he managed to flex his fingers as well and as fast as if he had a normal fingers. He then moved towards his wrist and began to twist and turn it slowly. As he did so, he could barely hear the wires and gears all moving and shifting as he twisted his wrist. Once he was satisfied with his progress, Tristan tested his elbow joint and shoulder until he was satisfied with his entire progress.

The sound of the door opening caught his attention causing him to turn to face it to see one of the medically trained Regulars walking in, looking down at his tablet. Tristan watched as the Regular looked up from his tablet and finally noticed that his patient was awake.

"Oh, you're awake I see. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Good, though a little weird considering I have only one arm left and the other is entirely robotic. I tested out the new arm and it seems to fit my needs currently." Tristan answered. "How long have I been out?"

The Regular nodded in acceptance and understanding as he pressed a few things on his tablet. "You've been knocked out for a week. Three of those days were for your injuries, while the rest was for us to replace your missing limb and make sure that there were no side affects or degradation. What about any pain? Any sudden jolts of pain around your arm or anywhere else?"

Tristan shook his head. "No."

"Alright." The Regular said as he typed away at his tablet before turning back to Tristan. "Well, it would seem that you are cleared to leave, though I would still recommend bed rest and to not do any strenuous activities for at least a week, to adjust to the new arm and to also recover."

"Will do doctor." Tristan said as he slowly got off of the bed.

As the doctor left the room, Tristan noticed a set of civilian clothes folded up for him, as well as a a pair of socks, fresh underwear, shoes and the rest of his belongings. Quickly changing into his clothes, Tristan soon exited the now empty room and made his way to the main lobby of the Medical Center.

Upon entering the lobby, he was escorted by a pair of guards into a military van and brought to the main headquarters of the base. As the van traveled the through the base towards it's destination, Tristan began to recount on the battle and the reason Talon was attacking it in the first place.

It confused him, why would the world's largest and most deadly terrorists attack a military base. As far as he knew, there was nothing of value for Talon to find. Maybe some documents concerning Top Secret information, or plans for future projects but most if not all of the truly dangerous secrets would be found in the Headquarters of the Military branch of the government.

As the vehicle came to a stop, he was escorted to the office of Lieutenant-General Aaron Chee Szan. Said Lieutenant-General was sitting behind his desk, reading a report on the attack. As he entered the office, Tristan snapped off a crisp salute and waited for his superior's acknowledgment.

Lieutenant-General Szan stood from his desk and returned the salute. Lowering his arm back to his side, he indicated for Tristan to sit on the chair in front of him. "I just finished reading the report on the attack. I wish to thank you personally for your courageous actions that day. You saved many lives."

Tristan nodded in thanks. "Thank you sir. But I was only doing what I swore to do."

"Maybe so, but your actions that day, and by extension, the men that followed you, deserve rewards for your actions." Lt Gen Szen "Officially, you and the other men are to be given a promotion and medals for your bravery. Unofficially, you are going to be redeployed as an agent for the newly revived Overwatch."

That quickly got Tristan's attention as his mind came to a screeching halt. "Unofficially, sir?" he asked.

"Yes. While Singapore may have signed the Petras Act for show, Many in the Government did not believe on such an agreement. With the recent attack by Talon and with the confirmation of the newly revived Overwatch coming to the rescue, the Military branch is asking you to represent our country in the fight against Talon." Lt Gen Szen reported.

"How? Any Overwatch activity is deemed illegal." Tristan asked.

Lt Gen Szu nodded his head i agreement. "True. However, since the breakout of the Second Omnic Crisis in Russia, Doomfist's breakout in Numbani and the subsequent rise in Talon attacks have the UN scrambling for ways to keep the public safe. But the UN does not have the manpower to keep them safe. So when news about Overwatch being revived was brought to their attention, the UN made a decision to simply watch Overwatch and step in should things turn sour like they did years ago."

"What are the public's opinion on this?" Tristan asked.

""There are many in the world who remember the 'Golden Age of Heroes' as many termed it. They remember how it was Overwatch that ended the Omnic Crisis and how it brought stability and peace to the world. Many of those same people also remember how it also fell to backdoor politics and shady operations. Truthfully, public opinion is mostly hoping that with the newly revived Overwatch, the world will be safe once again." Lt Gen Szu answered.

"What do you think of all this sir?" Tristan asked.

Lt Gen Szu said nothing as he stared at Tristan, not really looking at but rather in his own thoughts. A few minutes passed before the Lieutenant General spoke. "Truthfully, I just hope that it doesn't end like last time."

Tristan nodded in understanding. He remembered how the world was filled with heroes from all backgrounds and that they kept the world spinning. He remembered how he was happy and proud that his parents were part of Overwatch, keeping the world safe from the bad guys, the stories they told and the lessons they tried to teach.

* * *

"Tristan!" A voice called out.

Turning to face the call, Tristan was met with the face of his older brother walking towards him at a steady yet quick pace. His brother, Ian was eight years older then him and was a big part of his life even as he grew older. Despite the large age gap between them, that did not stop either of the brothers from playing together or getting into trouble whenever mischief was around.

Ian was very much like their mother, always caring for people but when push comes to shove, she would not hesitate to defend her family from anyone or anything. Ian was very much like that, however, he also had a very stubborn head when it comes to decisions. He always believed that what he was doing was right and that anyone who disagreed with him was wrong. Normally it would take either their parents or his superiors to get him to see when he was wrong. After the fall of Overwatch and their parents death, that task fell on Tristan.

He did not often get to see his brother, what with him always on business trips for Veron Industries, a company that dealt with infrastructure and networking with other companies. Due to his constant absences, Tristan would normally spend a great deal of time with his brother just catching up and teasing each other about being unable to find a woman to be with him.

Today however, on the day where he was given not only a promotion but also a medal and thanks by both President Yahoma, the current President of Singapore, but also the families of the soldiers that defended the base. he brought a woman with him. The woman that was standing next to him was very beautiful, what with her mocha colored skin and exotic purple eyes.

"Tristan! How's my baby brother doing!" Ian asked as he pulled his brother into a fierce hug.

Tristan chuckled as was lifted slightly above the ground from his brother's bear hug. "I'm doing well Ian. My injuries are fading and I should be good within the month." he said as he was let back down on the ground.

Ian's gaze flickered towards Tristan's right arm. "How's the arm?" he asked.

Tristan simply flexed his fingers and hand around to show Ian. "I don't even notice that it's there half the time. It feels just my normal arm was, just there, not noticed until you consciously think about it." He answered.

Ian looked to the ground and sighed. "I'm sorry about what happened Tristan."

Tristan merely scoffed and placed his right arm on his brother's shoulder. "What's done is done Ian. I was doing my duty by defending the base from Talon's attack. Besides, can you honestly tell me that you would not have done the same if you were in my shoes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, challenging his brother to refute him.

Ian sighed in resignation, knowing that his brother was right. "No." he answered. Ian then looked back up to his brother's face and gave a slight glare. "But that still does not explain why you decided to go and have a one on one fight against Doomfist!"

Tristan simply shrugged at his brother's outburst. "It kind of just happened. Not like I asked for him to fight me."

Ian groaned in frustration at his brother's lack of understanding about the situation he was in. In many ways, he was reminded of how their father was like when things happened to him. He would simply shrug his shoulders and give some sort of excuse about the whole situation. It wasn't that he did't care about what happened around him or to him, only that it happened and that he would deal with the problem in his own way.

"Still, it was a brave thing you did. I mean, facing the actual Scourge of Numbani in a one on one battle. Even if you did not win, that is not something that can be overlooked by anyone." the girl next to his brother said, in a slight Mexican accent.

Tristan turned his attention from his brother to the female. "Thank you ma'am. If you don't mind me asking, are you here with my brother?" he asked.

That seemed to bring Ian back to the present. He quickly turned to face both of them and decided to begin introductions. "Oh! Tristan, this is Olivia Colomar. She's my girlfriend."

Tristan's eyes widen before he smirked. "Really? Well then, my sincerest condolences to you miss Colomar for now being with my oaf of a brother." he said with an exaggerated bow.

Olivia giggled at Tristan's antics. "Thank you Tristan. I'm sure I'll manage somehow." she replied.

Ian just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Haha, very funny little brother. At least I have a girlfriend. What about you?" he asked.

Tristan simply shook his head. "No, not yet. I'm in no rush to find someone." he answered.

* * *

Closing and locking the front door, Tristan quickly took a shower and changed in to a fresh set of clothes. He then sat in his room and went through some of his parents old Overwatch gear that he had only just recently found when he went through his parents old belongings.

What Lt Gen Szu said about him being assigned to find and help deal with the Talon threat weighed on his mind. On one hand he was honored that he was being assigned a mission to help the newly revived Overwatch take down Talon, but on the other, he was almost afraid to return to Overwatch. He remembered his many trips to the Overwatch HQ. How he would meet many of the famous members of the organization.

His father was a weapons engineer, his mother was a medic and his brother was part of Blackwatch. His entire family had a history with the organization that did so much for the world, it made him nervous to even think that he could contribute anything to the group.

Sighing, Tristan put aside of the useful equipment, gear and information in one pile to be sort through and tested later. However as he was about to continue, he noticed both of his parents Overwatch badges blinking with a red light. Picking his father's badge, Tristan hesitated for a second before pressing down a button.

The orange part of the circular badge flipped up and from within a hardlight screen was displayed in front of him, just about the size of a tablet screen. Nothing was shown for a few seconds before the Overwatch logo was displayed. Another few moments passed before a video began to play.

He recognized the person in the video immediately as the intelligent scientist gorilla, Winston. From what he remembered, Winston was part of an experimentation to genetically enhance gorillas to be as smart as humans themselves. It was pretty much a real life version of Planet of the Apes, except it happened on the moon and to only one gorilla was considered a success.

He watched in amusement, fond remembrance, sadness and finally thoughtfulness once Winston's message was over and the video was replaced with a simple question.

Answer Recall?  
Yes / No

Tristan stared at the question as he replayed the message sent by Winston over and over again. Over and over again his thoughts would return to his parents and his brother and how they had played their part in keeping the world from falling apart. Now with the opportunity quicken his mission in finding the elusive group, he thought about what his parents and brother would do if such a question was asked to them.

Ian, he knew would consider the options he had before eventually joining. His parents would answer the quickest with a resound yes. Even after the organization's fall, they still believed in it's mission on world peace. Now the opportunity lay in front of him to continue their work in not only ensuring world peace, but keeping it.

He was not stupid. He watched the news about the war within Russia, the problems that occurred throughout the world. Civil wars, hunger, increases in fleeing refugees, unrest between the Omnic people and their supporters against those who detest the robots. The most recent of these unrest was when Tekartha Mondata, the Omnic monk who preached for peace and unity between human and omnic was assassinated.

Pressing the 'Yes' button to the question, the screen changed from the question to a map of the world. It began to zoom into southwestern Europe before zooming in once again to where the Rock of Gibraltar was located.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Sorry for the long wait, but I am really having difficulty continuing my stories as I seem to have lost my drive for writing. The ideas for new stories always pop into my mind, but whenever I try to continue them, the drive seems to just vanish. Most of the time I have to force myself to write.**

 **Don't get me wrong, I love writing, but I just don't know what to do to get my mojo back.**

 **I don't know if any of you have ever had this problem and how you deal with them. If you have any ideas, share them.**

 **Anyway, please leave a review on your thoughts about this chapter or the story so far. If you have any questions, PM me.**

 **And remember to have an AWESOME DAY!**


	4. Ambush at Eichenwalde

**Hello all, here is another chapter, please enjoy.**

* * *

Tristan carefully made his way through the deserted and broken streets of Eichenwalde.

It had been a month since he accepted the recall. In that time he had prepared by training is body in the use of his new arm and the difference in strength it gave him. By the end of the month, he had grown not only in body but also in mind as he learned everything he could about Talon's recent attacks and the new Overwatch.

Before he left, Szu gifted him a modular version of the Merlion armor, as well as his weapons and a single fighter jet for his mode of transportation. Tristan saluted and thanked the Lt General before climbing into the cockpit and taking off.

The fighter jet was a single pilot VTOL state of the art plane that was still in it's manufacturing stage. The one given to him was the prototype that the test pilots used to determine if there any faults to the aircraft. Armed with pulse blasters and six full pods of pulse missiles makes it one of the most dangerous fighters in the world.

He was flying over Eichenwalde when he noticed one of Overwatch's landing craft parked in the middle of the Black Forest that surrounded the former battlefield and final stand of the leader of the German Crusaders during the Omnic Crisis. Landing his aircraft in a large clearing further off, Tristan grabbed his weapons and made his way to the Orca for recon. As he had neared the large aircraft, he noticed that the engines were still running and that the ship was still active.

However, before he could decide on what to do, he heard the telltale sounds of several dropships flying above. Looking up he saw three large dropships with the Talon logo showing proudly on their sides as they made their way to Eichenwalde. Knowing that whatever Overwatch was here for, Talon would also seek to retrieve it. Moving through the forest, Tristan followed the sounds of the dropships hovering above ground as it offloaded troops.

Knowing he did not have the firepower to take down everyone, Tristan decided to simply follow from behind, hoping to strike at the opportune time. He followed them all the way to the streets of Eichenwalde and as he passed by the decaying and broken town, he found rusting parts of Bastion units and OR-14's.

He could see it in his mind, the battle between the omnics and the German Crusaders. The last stand that was said to have happened within the halls of Eichenwalde castle as Balderich von Adler, leader of the Crusaders faced of against the invading omnics allowing time for Reinhardt Willhelm to escape.

Shaking his head to bring himself back to the present, he noted that the group he was following was heading towards the crumbling castle in a hurry and that he could also hear the sounds of battle coming from within. Knowing he did not have the luxury of time, he closed the gap between himself and the group and quietly took out the closest of the group with a snap of his neck. Not wasting time, he moved on to the next person and, grabbing him by his armor, shoved him towards the front of the group, and leaving them in a pile on the ground.

Running forwards through the hall, Tristan made quick work with any small groups of Talon forces quietly so as to not alert the main force that was continuing to fight. As he continued through the large stone hallway, he could hear the fighting began to die down. Not knowing what had happened, Tristan sprinted through the halls even faster until he came upon a balcony overlooking the main hallway.

Looking down he could see Reinhardt with his shield out, protecting his team from a squad of fifteen Talon foot soldiers aiming their weapon at him. Behind Reinhardt, he could see Angela was tending to a man wearing a red poncho while the familiar stature of Torbjorn stood ready next to his turret. One person that caught his interest however was the man wearing a white and blue jacket with a visor over his face and carrying a pulse rifle.

Soldier 76.

He had heard of him before of course, taking out gangs and stopping thieves across the world. He was very efficient and thorough from the reports that were provided. No one really knew who he was except that he was a vigilante and was extremely dangerous.

Focusing once again at what was below him, he could see two people in the front of the Talon forces. Though he could not tell who they were, he could tell that another person was with them though they looked uncooperative by the way that the one on the left held them. Looking down further he could see a large gap in their forces where a smoking pink metal husk lay. Focusing on the metal more, he could just make out the MEKA logo on the body.

"Are you going to surrender? Or will you give me the pleasure of wiping you off of the face of the planet?" one of them asked, breaking Tristan out of his concentration. Recognizing the voice as Reaper, Tristan payed closer attention.

"Let my daughter go you bastard!" Soldier 76 growled as he lifted his weapon higher, pointing it at Reaper.

"If you want your daughter to live, I suggest you lower your weapon." Reaper threatened.

76 reluctantly lowered his weapon, but everyone knew he was pissed and ready to attack. Knowing that if he did not he intervene soon, a young woman's life would be taken and the Overwatch team sent here would die. Grabbing his rifle that was magnetically clipped to his back, Tristan leaned it against the railing before grabbing two of his flashbangs and tossing it to the squad. As soon as the grenades left his hand, he grabbed his weapon and waited for the flashbangs to go off.

Only a moment later, with a loud bang and a flash of bright white that blinded everyone caught unaware, Tristan unleashed his weapon upon the closest Talon foot soldier. Moving his weapon to his next target as soon as the other fell dead, in all the confusion, it did not take long for the entire squad to be killed, with the exception of the two men at the front.

Leaping over the railing, Tristan quickly reloaded his weapon and pointed it at the two men, who had not turned around during the firefight. "You're surrounded, release the girl and surrender."

Neither Reaper nor the other person turned, nor did they release the person they were holding. Tristan tightened the grip held on his weapon, ready for anything that the two might pull. The tension in the room was palpable, neither side knew what was going to happen next.

Suddenly, Reaper spoke. "Surge, deal with the interloper."

Focusing his sight on the man Reaper referred to as Surge, he watched as his opponent turned to face him. As he clipped his weapon to his back the first thing he noticed was that the man, for it was clear by the body shape and stance that he was no push over. The man was decked out in full black armor that covered most of his body with a black bodysuit underneath with the Talon symbol proudly displayed on the left side of his chest and a simple helmet with a v-shaped visor. He had a single holster with a pistol strapped to his right leg and a short carbine pulse rifle that was magnetically clipped to his left leg. Strapped to his back was a _jian_ , a double edged straight sword.

Neither of them moved, each of them waiting for the other to make the first step.

As if by some unspoken word both combatants ran to each other, Tristan and Surge raced towards each other. They met soon after with punches and kicks, dodges and leanings. Just by reading each others fighting moves, both of them knew that the other was evenly matched against the other.

Leaning out of the way of a uppercut, Tristan retaliated with low punch to his opponents abdomen with enough force to send Surge flying into the wall, leaving a large crack where he impacted. When Surge did not get back up, Tristan turned to face Reaper, who had backed up so that his back was facing the wall. In one hand was was his shotgun and in the other was his hostage.

Taking a closer look at the hostage, he was a little taken aback by the fact that it was a teenage girl, perhaps two years younger then him. The first thing he noticed, besides her blue and pink bodysuit was her Asian features. With straight brown hair that flowed down to her shoulders, brown eyes, headphones hanging around her neck and painted on pink whiskers...

 _'Wait...painted pink whiskers?'_ he thought.

Concentrating on the girl's face, Tristan was suddenly struck with the realization that he knew this girl.

"Hana?!" he exclaimed.

* * *

All was silent as Tristan landed his fighter in the hanger, just next to the Orca. Once the engines were powered down, he waited for the canopy to slide back before exiting the vehicle with his duffel bag. Once on the ground, he turned to face the Overwatch team that he followed as well as Winston, who was just joining the group.

"So, this is the new recruit that came with you?" Winston asked as he ambled towards the front of the group.

"Sure thing is Winston! From what the others said, he took out an entire Talon squad all by himself with nothing but two flashbangs and his rifle. What's more, he even managed to knock Surge off his feet and leave him down." Tracer answered.

Winston seemed impressed if the widening of his eyes were any indication. He then studied Tristan closely, scrutinizing him for one reason or another, searching him for any signs of deception. Finding none, he nodded and gave a big smile.

"Well then, let's move up to the meeting room for a debrief and introductions, everyone else is waiting." Winston said before turning and leading the way to the hanger entrance.

Following after the group, he was led through the lit hallways and a flight of stairs until he entered a large room. In the middle of the room was a large conference table with several comfortable chairs surrounding it. On the far left side of the wall was a plain white screen, most likely used with a projector for meetings. On the opposite side of the entrance was a long window that took up three quarters of the wall with several potted plants under the window. Looking out of the window would allow the person to view the hanger and it's vehicles within.

Taking a seat on one of the many empty chairs, which just so happened to be next to Hana's. Once everyone was seated, Winston, who remained on his feet stood at the front of the table and began introducing everyone.

"Now before we begin, could you come over and tell us more about yourself and your abilities." Winston asked as he indicated to where he stood.

Tristan simply shrugged and got off his chair and made his way to the front. Once he was at the front, he began by removing his helmet and setting it upon the table. His eyes roamed around the entire table, only now noticing the other occupants. To his left side was Torbjorn, sitting on a chair that only allowed everyone to only see his head, next to him sat the woman who had saved him from Reaper during the base attack. Next to her was an older woman with an eyepatch above her right eye with Soldier 76 sitting next to her. After that, it was Mercy, Tracer, Hana and then himself with Reinhardt standing between Mercy and Tracer as there was no seat big enough for him.

"My name is Tristan Marke, I am the son of Alphonse and Marian Marke, younger brother to Ian Marke and Commando of the Singapore Armed Forces." He introduced. There seemed to be shock from the older members while Tracer was somewhat lost with Hana staring at him, mouth agape.

"Little Tristan?" Mercy asked.

"Hello Ms Ziegler, it's good to see you again." Tristan greeted with a smile.

Reinhardt let out a loud laugh as he clasped his hands together. "Ah! My how you have grown from that small child who followed his parents to work. Tell us, how are your family?" he asked.

"Well, my parents both passed away a few years ago, while my brother is now working for an infrastructure company after he retired from Blackwatch just before it's collapse." Tristan answered. "Anyway, officially I'm back home on medical leave, unofficially however,I'm being assigned to work with Overwatch as an agent to deal with Talon and the threat they pose to the world."

That seemed to catch everyone off guard as they stared at him in disbelief.

Taking a breath, he continued. "I was tasked with joining Overwatch to help you put a stop to whatever Talon is trying to accomplish. When I asked how, considering the Petras Act-" Here, most of the older generation had a dark look about them, with 76 even growling and his hands clenched in fists. Only Mercy's hand on top of his own seemed to calm him down before he gave a stiff nod. "All I was told is that the UN is running out of ideas and when they heard about Overwatch's revival, they decided not to do anything."

"But why would they choose not to do anything if they knew about us?" Tracer asked.

"From what I was told, it seems that the UN is willing to allow you to put a stop to Talon's operations, but that they will act again if they believe that history is going to repeat itself with you." Tristan explained before abruptly shaking his head. "Anyway, back to your original question, I've been trained in the art of hand to hand and sword fighting. As a Commando, I was trained to be able to handle any firearm given to me, and with who my parents were and what they did, I learned everything about medicine and engineering from them."

"That is quiet the list of abilities and skills you possess Tristan." Winston stated with nods from the rest. He then turned to the rest of the team and asked. "What do you guys think, should we bring him in as our newest recruit?"

There was a series of nods and words of approval from everyone about his recruitment of him. With everyone agreeing on his involvement, Winston continued on with the mission debriefing. From what he listened to, the team was sent to Eichenwalde to confirm rumors about Talon activity in the area. When the rumors turned out to be a trap, the team managed to barricade themselves within the castle. A long battle ensued until was left without her mech and held hostage.

That was when he came in and took out the squad with Reaper and Surge. Once that was done, he fought against Surge and bested him. With Reaper backed to a corner, and Tristan getting over his shock of who his hostage was, the terrorist knew he was outnumbered and outgunned. So he shoved forwards and quickly retreated, along with a now conscious Surge. With the ambush thwarted and the team back at full strength, introductions were made between Tristan, who asked to be called Merlion, and the rest of the team.

When asked how he knew her name, Tristan simply answered by saying that all introduction would be made if the rest of the team would allow him join Overwatch. Most within the group agreed, with Reinhardt and Mercy giving their approval while Torbjorn and 76 were wary. McCree, who was the one with the red poncho and wearing a cowboy hat was indifferent to it but gave his approval while Hana also gave her approval. With most of the team in agreement on his joining them, the group all made their way back to the Orca where he was introduced to Tracer, who was Overwatch's resident pilot. She was more then happy to allow for him to follow them when he said that he had his own aircraft.

"If there is nothing else, then I can say this debriefing is done." Winston stated before leaving the room to update the roster.

With that everyone began to file out of the room with Reinhardt at the front. Tristan followed with his belongings as well but was stopped by Angela before he could exit the room.

"Yes, Ms Zeigler? How may I help you." He asked politely to the medic.

She gave a small smile and tilted her head slightly. "I was hoping you could come by tomorrow morning to the infirmary for a check up."

"Any specific time?" Tristan asked.

"I'd say about 7am, just before breakfast." Angela replied.

Nodding in understanding, Tristan left the meeting room and was about to leave for his bed when he realized that he did not know where he was going to be sleeping. Slapping his own forehead in stupidity, he turned around to ask Angela for some help in directions only to find her gone and the hallway empty.

"Great! My first night here as part of Overwatch and I can;t even find my way to my own room!" Tristan exclaimed in frustration before grumbling to himself.

 _"Perhaps I may be of assistance."_ A voice offered.

"Who's there?" Tristan asked, eyes searching for the where the voice could have come from.

" _My name is Athena, I am an A.I computer system in charge of the running and overseeing of Watchpoint: Gibraltar and the MV-261 Orca during and in between missions."_ Athena replied.

Relaxing slightly, Tristan looked towards the ceiling. "Do you know if there are any spare rooms I can sleep in for the night?" he asked.

 _"Please follow the hall down to the second left turn and towards the third room on the right."_ Athena answered.

Nodding in thanks, Tristan picked up his bag and followed the directions given to him. "Thanks Athena."

 _"My pleasure, Agent Tristan."_ Athena replied before going silent once more.

It did not take him long to find the room that Athena instructed him to find. As he passed by the other doors, he noticed that some of them had fresh name plates engraved upon the doors to identify one person's room from another while others were bare of any identification.

He came to a stop in front of his room, which he noticed was next to 76's room what with the number 76 on the name plate. Looking at door, he found a touch-pad that showed if the room was locked or not, pressing the large rectangular button, he watched as the door slid open to the left and the lights within flickered on.

Stepping into his new room, he carefully made his way forward through the short corridor that opened up to the rest of his room. He took in the grey spartan room with only a bed that was against the wall with a bedside table next to it. A large table sat parallel to the bed with a chair that faced towards the front door. A large window was set behind the chair, giving him a wonderful view of the ocean and the city below him. At the foot of the bed was a cupboard where he would house his clothing, armor and weapons. Next to the cupboard was another door. Opening the door, he found a simple bathroom with a shower on the opposite side, a toilet seat next to it. A table sink that was attached to the wall with a large mirror that covered the entire wall.

Overall, he liked his new room.

Putting his bag in the cupboard to be dealt with tomorrow, he quickly got out of his armor and weapons and laid on his new bed, sleep taking him in quickly.

* * *

 **There you guys go, Tristan has joined Overwatch and we are also introduced to my other OC, Surge. I don't think much will happen with Tristan in the next chapter or so as he gets acclimatized to the new part of his life and the people around him.**

 **Here's a question though: Anm I rushing through the story with how I write, I really am not sure.**

 **Anyway, leave a review and tell me your thoughts, PM me if you have question and remember to have an AWESOME DAY!**


End file.
